The Mysterious Words Super Edition: Power Is Lonely
by Birdsong33
Summary: Sorry this came out a little late, I've been busy...enjoy.
1. Obsessed Over

The Loneliness Of Power

Super Edition

Moonkit/ Moonkit pounced on her denmate, Swiftkit. The little tom squeaked and batted at her. They tussled in the grass for a while before Frostwhisker, Moonkit's father, came over.

"Moonkit, stop getting your pelt so dirty! To think, a clan leader's daughter tussling in the dust! Your clanmates expect more of you!" He scolded. Moonkit knew to whimper and look humble beneath him would gain her another scolding. She needed to be mature.

"Yes, father." She mewed obediently.

"Good. You know you and your littermates are the best of the kits, I know you'll be great someday.

"I don't know about that...Swiftkit and Daisykit are pretty strong and skilled already, stronger than we were when we were three moons." Moonkit objected.

"No! Can you hear the words coming out of your mouth? Saying things like that is dishonoring your mother! Hazelstar is a clan leader, don't you think a clan leader's kits would be better than just a normal queen like Doveflight?"

"I guess so, father. Very well, I'm the greatest kit in the nursery. I agree." She admitted.

"Good, now give yourself a good washing, your apprentice ceremony is at sunhigh."

Moonkit sighed, "I know, father."

Birdkit/ Birdkit washed her dappled brown and white pelt, preparing for her apprentice ceremony. Her mother was the clan leader, and couldn't do it for her. After all, Hazelstar had the clan to look after!

Her and her littermates had been respected by the clan since they were born. Her mother had left them with Shadepaw and Duskpaw's mother, Emberspirit, because she had needed to deal with the clan.

The clan thought that they were the best because they were so strong and brave to survive without their own mother.

They'd been spoiled rotten and constantly being told they were great. It got on Birdkit's nerves. But she had to go with it, the clan expected it of her!

Of course, once they were made apprentices, it'd be better, of course it would! Yes, of course.


	2. Ceremonies

Warriors

The Mysterious Words Of Starclan

Super Edition

Power Is Lonely

Pinekit/ The clan gathered around the highrock, and Pinekit hopped over, knowing what it was. His littermates came in next to him. They knew what was happening. Frostwhisker began fussing over them, and Hazelstar paused for a moment as he did so, until both of his parents decided that they were fit to have their ceremony.

Swiftkit and Daisykit were muttering and grumbling at the back of the crowd, but they were quickly scolded by their mother, Doveflight. Pinekit felt bad for them.

Hazelstar looked down on them. "It is with great pride that I announce the making of three new apprentices. Moonkit, Birdkit, and Pinekit. Step forward."

The entire clan instantly began cheering.

Pinekit stepped forward, Moonkit and Birdkit had obediently raised their heads arrogantly, as expected from cats like them. Pinekit did too, but a little more hesitantly.

Hazelstar began speaking. "Birdkit, you have reached your sixth moon and are ready to be apprenticed. From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Birdpaw. Your mentor shall be Silentflame. I hope Silentflame shall pass on all she knows to you."

Silentflame nodded, looking up at Hazelstar as she continued. "Silentflame, you are ready to take on an apprentice. Your mentor, Littlefern, taught you well, and you have shown yourself to be clever and swift. I expect you to pass on all these qualities to Birdpaw."

Silentflame touched her nose to Birdpaw's. Silentflame was fairly young, but still quite respected among the warriors.

"Moonkit. You are also ready to be apprenticed. From this day forward, until you get your warrior name, you shall be know as Moonpaw. Your mentor shall be Ivoryfang. I hope he passes on all his skills to you."

The huge gray tom stood up, watching his leader.

"Ivoryfang, Amberblaze trained you well, and you are ready for an apprentice. You have shown yourself to be strong and skilled, and I expect you to pass on these qualities to Moonpaw."

Ivoryfang and Moonpaw touched noses. Ivoryfang was extremely young, made a warrior only a couple moons before, but was well-muscled and strong.

Finally it was his turn. Pinekit looked up at Hazelstar, wondering who he'd get as a mentor.

"Pinekit, you too are six moons old. From this day forward you shall be known as Pinepaw, until you receive your warrior name. Your mentor shall be Daisynose." Suddenly the entire clearing gasped and went silent. Pinepaw looked over his shoulder at Daisynose, who was looking up in alarm. She was a tabby, with white spots all over her back, and was known for being over-protective of young cats, and not very bright.

Hazelstar didn't seem to notice, moving on. "Daisynose, Crimsonshade trained you well, and you've shown great stamina and loyalty. I hope you will pass these traits on to Pinepaw."

They awkwardly touched noses, both aware that Pinepaw had hoped for a more senior warrior.

After a moment of awkward silence, the clan started cheering. They were still stunned that Pinepaw had been given Daisynose, but they all admired him and his littermates, so once the cheering had started, it went out of control.

"Pinepaw! Moonpaw! Birdpaw!" They all yowled, loud enough that he was sure even Airclan had heard.


End file.
